Room for Three
by YumeBaah
Summary: In which Yoongi and Hoseok have been together for a while but can't help falling for their maknae as well. / BTS - YoonKookSeok (YoonKook/SugaKookie x JungHope x YoonSeok/Sope)
1. Just One Day

_"Just one day_

 _If only we can be together"_

* * *

It was a Sunday morning at the dorm and for a change the boys didn't have any practice or events to attend. With no clouds in the sky, the spring sun was free to shine a comforting light on the walls that bounced off the glass surface of the center table in the living room.

In such a pleasant day one would imagine they'd all be awake, making the most of their day, and indeed, awake they were, but not because of the aforementioned reason (they did like to admire the nice weather and the wonders of nature, but not at ten in the morning, thank you).

Unsurprisingly, after constantly waking up at the dawn of day for weeks on end they got used to the hectic schedule, and it was simply difficult to detach themselves from daily habits. That didn't mean, however, that they didn't mourn over the missed opportunities to use their free time to fully rest and catch on some sleep.

But the day needed to go on, whether they were happy with it or not, and Jin, busy in the kitchen cutting some vegetables for the dish he was preparing for lunch—he rarely had the opportunity to cook these days, busy jumping from interviews to variety shows and to concerts, so a long weekend was just about perfect for him to finally revel in his hobby—, glanced at the clock above the fridge, a severe expression taking over his features as his brows furrowed.

He turned around to adjust the heat of the oven and talked to himself out loud, in a sort of remark to no one in particular, but hoping someone in their dining slash living room would listen to him nonetheless, "Yoongi has been staying longer at the studio these past days. I don't even think he came home last night. Is he working on something?" Jin paused the cutting and took a few steps back from the counter to look out the archway and into the living room, annoyed at the lack of response. "Do you know anything about it, Namjoon?" He punctuated the last word, lips pursing in a tight line.

The man that was sitting on the couch raised his eyes from his phone and stared at the other, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"No, he didn't say anything to me. But you know how he is. We're going to barely see him for a couple of weeks then he'll come back with a half-finished album." Namjoon nonchalantly answered and went back to his phone, not waiting for the worried reply he knew Jin would give him.

From the table where he sat with Jimin and Jungkook, which were curiously staring at each other while listening to the conversation, Taehyung chipped in after catching the worried glint that crossed Jin's eyes, "Don't worry, hyung, Yoongi hyung knows what he's doing, he can take care of himself!" And he gave the oldest a big smile along with a V sign made with his fingers.

 _Yoongi could take care of himself?_ Jin scoffed, he doubted that. After having the rapper as a roommate for months he knew how his sleep schedule worked and how sparse were his meals. If Jin had to describe Yoongi's aptitude to take care of himself it would be as the exact opposite of his ability to compose songs, and no one would argue with him on that.

The subject dropped however, no one adding any other insight on Yoongi's absence, and they all went back to minding their own business.

Jin was still in the kitchen, silently mixing chicken and spices in a bowl while surrounded by the comforting sound of water boiling and vegetables cooking in the oven, and with his mind drifting off to Yoongi every few minutes.

As those small noises fell into the house and the scent of a meal being prepared filled the adjacent rooms, the maknaes resumed whatever silly game they were playing before, giggling from time to time when one of them made some dumb mistake.

From a spot on the couch next to Namjoon, who had his eyes fixed on his phone once again, Hoseok was staring at a wall, lost in thoughts.

Staying at the studio for hours on end wasn't a behavior foreign to Yoongi, the difference this time being it's been almost 72 hours and they haven't heard a word from him yet. It was starting to get out of the usual and the members were catching up on it.

Truth be told, Hoseok wasn't all that worried about the rapper, for he had an idea why Yoongi had been pent up in his studio, but maybe he should pay him a visit later, just in case.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Yoongi was sitting at one of the couches in the living room, phone in hand, watching videos in a low volume—he didn't have his earphones around, so it was best to not disturb the other members that were sleeping—, when Hoseok entered the dorm, probably coming from his studio judging by the lack of sweat on his figure, that otherwise would indicate he had been practicing one of their choreographies instead._

 _The dancer tittered over to him, plopping down on the couch by his side, head resting on his shoulder, "Hey," he greeted, low but cheerful._

 _Yoongi looked slightly to the side, finding Hoseok's face only a few centimeters away from his. He didn't blush, they were way past that stage, the younger's presence now being a constant in his life, grounding and safe. But don't get him wrong, his heart still filled with warmth every time Hoseok merely walked into the same room he was in, but that fear of looking like a fool in front of him was long gone. So, instead of trying to hide in embarrassment, Yoongi took in the nice and angular features of his boyfriend and simply smiled in acknowledgment._

 _"What are you doing?" Hoseok asked after a while, eyes traveling to the screen of Yoongi's phone._

 _"Just watching some old videos. Jungkookie was really cute back then." Yoongi responded, smiling softly with a fond look in his eyes._

 _"Only back then?" Hoseok joked, chuckling a little to try to hide the weird atmosphere that had just been created—after all, who would hint at another guy's adorableness in front of their boyfriend, and what sort of boyfriend would make a joke out of it; at best, it most likely meant they trusted each other deeply, no qualms between them—, but soon the sound of his laugher faded away and his expression turned blank again._

Not only back then, but it's different now _, is what Yoongi wanted to reply; he didn't. He had been fine just seconds before, being next to Hoseok while still immersed in the video, but after that pointed comment made the other he blushed, feeling self-conscious as shame quickly downed on him, and he feared that trying to explain himself would only cause the intruding emotions to take root deep inside his heart._

 _Sometimes he forgot how easy it was to get comfortable around Hoseok, who always provided him with some kind of safety and sense of belonging, and he overshared without even realizing it, letting his mouth spill all of his thoughts with no restrains whatsoever and momentarily forgetting that the other may not share the same sentiment as him._

 _"Sorry. I shouldn't be thinking that someone else is cute when I'm already with you…" He murmured._

 _Hoseok hummed flatly, Yoongi's muttered words sounding like white noise in his ears. Yoongi's observation of Jungkook from before didn't bother him, which, in itself, should surprise him; cue, it didn't. In similar fashion, the realization of that didn't affect him either, and he pondered if brushing it all off would feel as remorseful and shameful as Yoongi's apology._

 _"I think he's cute too." He whispered after a while, mouth too close to Yoongi's ear as he intently stared at the elder's phone, where a clip of Jungkook singing kept playing._

 _Yoongi immediately turned to him, wide eyed, their noses brushing, and he scooted back. It hurt him to think that, but, for that split second, it didn't feel right to be that close to his boyfriend anymore._

 _Hoseok sighed and wrapped an arm around Yoongi's shoulders, pulling him towards himself. Yoongi was now sitting with his back pressed against Hoseok's chest, and he could feel the soothing beat of the dancer's heart._

 _Hoseok leaned in and placed a kiss to the crown of his head, "It's okay, hyung, we'll figure this out, together."_

 _Yoongi sighed, relaxing in the embrace. Hummed._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

And pay him a visit he did.

It was just past noon, the sun bright in the sky, still no clouds to be seen, and he contemplated how much better the AC in Yoongi's studio felt when compared to the hot and stuffy weather outside as soon as he set his feet in there.

"I wonder if you came here to actually get some work done or if you're just pretending to work to avoid dealing with something…" Hoseok was standing at the door. As usual he didn't knock and Yoongi hadn't noticed his presence until he talked.

Yoongi took his hands out of the keyboard and swirled around in his chair. He didn't look particularly tired nor stressed, resigned is the word Hoseok would use. Resigned and with an edge of "get on with this already, I'm working here" in his scrunching eyes.

"Why not both, if I can't deal with some personal issue why not focus on the only thing I'm good at." Again, no signs of stress or tiredness in his demeanor, only the bitterness that came from incessantly working his brain to try to find a way out from the predicament he was in.

"Now, now, let's not go there. You and I both know pretty damn well you're good at a lot of things besides making music. In fact, if were talking about composing and producing, I'd dare say you're more like a genius in that aspect..." Hoseok mused. "But like, fixing Namjoon's broken stuff and being sarcastic all the time, you're great at those too. And as a bonus, when you're not doing either of these things, you're really cute as well." Yoongi rolled his eyes and pretended to turn back to his computer. "Actually," Hoseok continued, a hand on his chin, feigning deep thinking, "you look cute even when sassing everyone out." He finished with a grin.

This time Yoongi did turn back to his computer, only more to hide the blush on his cheeks than to indicate to Hoseok that he was done with the conversation.

Hoseok chuckled. Yoongi was so easy to tease, and that, combined with his delicate features, slurred voice and pouty lips made him extremely adorable to his eyes.

Arms closed around Yoongi's sitting frame, hugging him from the sides. Hoseok had walked towards him, cradled him, and was now kissing his neck.

Yoongi's breath hitched for a brief moment before he relaxed and closed his eyes, humming softly as Hoseok's lips caressed his skin.

"You need to relax, hyung, your muscles are too tense. Let me help you with that." Hoseok murmured against his ear, hands moving to massage Yoongi's shoulders.

Hoseok motioned Yoongi to get up and guided him to the gray couch in the corner of the room.

Yoongi just followed, no questions asked and no resistance, limbs turned to mush and eyes half lidded. He gripped Hoseok's arm, a needy sigh leaving his parted lips.

"Please..."

* * *

 **A/N:** No yoonseok smut in this chapter, sorry! I really liked how it ended, so I decided to leave it like that, but there will be some in the next chapter. Yay?


	2. Autumn Leaves

_"This love, like the dead leaves_

 _Never never fall"_

* * *

"How easy would it have been if we had just stayed the way we were, just the two of us…" Yoongi murmured from under the sheets, head resting against Hoseok's bare chest. "What is this mess we're in now?"

Hoseok sighed, readjusting himself and Yoongi on the small gray couch as best as he could, a protective arm around the elder's shoulders.

"Life isn't easy, and you, out of all people, should know that." He moved his other arm to card his fingers through Yoongi's black hair. Yoongi closed his eyes, humming as he enjoyed the touch. "And well, technically it's still just the two of us," Hoseok added with a small laugh, "but honestly though, by now I'd have imagined we would've gone through every 'discovering and trying new things' stage that there were to go through, but alas, here we are."

"Life is full of surprises, you know…" Yoongi mimicked the condescending tone used by Hoseok earlier, and he would've smirked if he didn't feel like clawing at his face and screaming in frustration. Initially the thought of falling for their maknae had never crossed his mind in the months that followed their debut, but as they spent more and more time together he couldn't help but be enthralled by Jungkook's bright, hopeful and hardworking nature, characteristics that, before he realized his feelings for the youngest, had drawn him to Hoseok too.

Hoseok let out a heartless laugh, no resemblance of amusement in it at all. He didn't feel much different from Yoongi.

"So, like I assumed, is this why you've been huddled up in here for almost three days now?"

Yoongi mumbled something under his breath, the sharp truth sounding too familiar and too real to his ears.

Tiredness seeped into him, but not the type that could be fixed with a good night of sleep, instead, the kind that swirled around his bones and dragged him down when he least expected it. He should get up and write another rap, vent his frustrations; nothing better than a heavy heart to inspire sharp lyrics and a cutting beat.

Hoseok, however, had other plans.

The hand that was on Yoongi's hair tightened its grip on the strands, while the other moved to caress the elder's face. His slender fingers hovered over fluttering eyes, moving down to trace the soft curve of Yoongi's nose, press over his plump bottom lip and apply just enough pressure for Yoongi to open his mouth, pink tongue pocking out, licking at the tip of Hoseok's thumb.

Hoseok grinned.

Yoongi's eyes remained closed and he proceeded to full on suck on the dancer's thumb, slowly, swirling his tongue around it and humming softly.

Hoseok shifted on the couch, manhandling Yoongi until the elder was lying on his back so he could hover over him. He pressed his thumb on Yoongi's tongue, feeling the velvet surface sliding around his finger and whistling as more of that wet warmth engulfed him seemed to run up his arm.

Yoongi let go of the digit after giving it a last hard suck and Hoseok grunted, kissing him hard and passionate, devouring every little moan that started to drip out of Yoongi's mouth.

Yoongi's hands trailed under Hoseok's shirt, caressing his chest and abs, then moving to squeeze his ass over his sweatpants. Hoseok groaned loudly in response, pulling apart from the kiss just to catch Yoongi's bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard into it.

"So eager…" Hoseok murmured against Yoongi's mouth and one of his hands played with the waistband of the elder's jeans, letting his fingers touch the skin right under it.

As Yoongi tugged at his hair, smiling wickedly at his comment, the dancer dipped his fingers further inside, going past Yoongi's underwear and taking a hold of his dick.

Yoongi's head fell backwards, a mix between a laugh and a moan leaving his mouth. He had gotten Hoseok worked up enough and was just about to get what he wanted; he could already feel the stress leaving his shoulders and the pleasure building inside him.

Hoseok kissed his jawline and neck, starting to move his hand up and down in a slow pace, taking his time to pump Yoongi's cock to full hardness until he felt the elder's legs tremble and close around his arm.

 _"Fuck."_ Yoongi let out a chocked moan. _"Hurry up."_

Hoseok laughed. He actually had the audacity to _laugh_ at him. Yoongi frowned and playfully punched him in the arm—don't get him wrong though, that punch would've been less playful if his body didn't feel like it was made of jelly at the moment; no one dared laugh at genius Min Yoongi and get away with it (except, maybe, Jungkook, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about him, at all).

"Ok, ok, no need to hit me." Another breathy laugh, "Turn around while I go get the lube." Hoseok bit at Yoongi's shoulder for good measure and got up, walking to the other side of the room while removing his clothing in the meantime. He shuffled through a drawer in Yoongi's desk and pulled a small bottle out of it.

On the couch, Yoongi did as he was told, turning around to lay on his stomach, and rested his head on his folded arms.

He sighed when he felt Hoseok sliding his pants and underwear down his legs and throwing them to the floor.

The dancer positioned himself over him, straddling the back of his thighs, and ran his hands over his back, massaging it in slow, big circles that made Yoongi shiver.

Hoseok maintained the pressure of his hands as he moved lower to knead at the plump flesh of Yoongi's ass. His lips latched on the back of the elder's neck, then on his shoulder blades, and Yoongi's head sank further in between his arms.

Hoseok parted his ass cheeks and squeezed a fair amount of lube in between them, the coldness of the substance making Yoongi hiss. As two fingers slipped in, Yoongi sucked in a breath, biting into his arm but grinding his hips back nonetheless. The initial pain was inevitable, but his need and desire were growing so strong he just couldn't wait for it to dissipate and give room to the tingling sensation on his abdomen already.

Hoseok moved his fingers back and forth, then added a third one, to ease Yoongi out and open him up. He trailed kisses down the expanse of the elder's back, his other hand resting under Yoongi, palm up and clasped on his stomach to hold him in place.

Yoogi's hips bucked backwards again, chasing after Hoseok's touch and wanting those thin, long fingers to move deeper inside him. "Ngh, just fuck me already," he whined, and the pressure building in his lower stomach felt so good he didn't care how desperate he sounded.

Without any notice all contact left his body, but he didn't have time to complain about the growing emptiness in his hole as he was immediately being filled with Hoseok's dick, the stretch causing him to bury his face in the couch's cushions and moan, long and low.

"Tight as always, hyung." Hoseok commented as he halted his movements and Yoongi had half a mind to snort. "You're so good to me."

Yoongi whined again, his cheeks and ears heating up. "Shut up and get to moving." He still groaned.

Hoseok chuckled, gripping him by the waist and pulling out, slowly. Then he trusted back in, faster and deeper, and repeated those actions in quick succession, his thighs slapping against Yoongi's ass.

Yoongi moaned and panted, small _ahs_ and _ohs_ leaving his mouth.

"You're taking me so well, hyung, feels so good." Hoseok drawled next to Yoongi's ear, finishing his sentence by biting it.

In turn, Yoongi bit his own lip to keep himself from screaming, Hoseok's words and tone of voice making his dick throb. He grinded down in search of some friction against the leathery fabric of the couch, the minimal pressure making his frustration grow to the point of almost making him sob.

Seeing his struggle, Hoseok winded an arm around Yoongi's torso, reaching between his legs and taking his dick in his hand. He tentatively pumped him once, twice.

"Fuck, Seok-ah, keep doing that."

Encouraged by the elder's words, Hoseok continued moving his hand, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head of Yoongi's cock, teasing at the slit, where beads of precum were starting to drip over the couch.

Hoseok tried to match the strokes of his hand with the sharp movements of his hips, keeping a steady pace that hit Yoongi's prostate with every thrust.

The combined movements lead to Yoongi's moans increasing in pitch, his back promptly arching so his hips would stay up in a way to make it easier for Hoseok to fuck him.

Hoseok's pace became more erratic, the man panting in Yoongi's ears and muttering small praises and words of encouragement that only served to make the elder whimper and let out a string of "pleasepleaseplease, keep going, _keep going!_ "

"You're so pretty like this, hyung, taking my cock so well and begging for more." Yoongi shuddered at the words, his ass involuntarily sticking out and walls constricting around Hoseok.

Hoseok reached his climax not long after that, chest flush against Yoongi's back, raising and falling intensely.

Yoongi felt the hot streams of cum shooting inside him and dripping down his legs as Hoseok kept fucking him through his orgasm, and it didn't take much more than that for him to cum as well, one of his hands flying back to hold Hoseok's thigh so the man would stay buried inside him.

They stayed pressed close together, relishing in the afterglow of their orgasms, until their breaths returned to normal and the shaking of their legs subsided.

"I love you, Yoongi." Hoseok whispered into Yoongi's hair, arms wrapping around the smaller body, eyes closing.

Yoongi hummed in acknowledgment, moving a bit so Hoseok could nuzzle into his neck, his own eyelids growing heavy with sleep.

"Love you, too."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi sat up, hands reaching up to ruffle his hair. He yawned and got up, the thin blanket slipping out of his naked body.

He limped to the other side of the studio where he kept a handy coffee maker on top of a small counter, not bothering to cover himself up; Hoseok was still sleeping, and well, even if he wasn't, it's not like he hadn't seen—and explored—every millimeter of his body anyway.

"Nice ass." Hoseok snorted from the couch, torso slightly raised, the blanket covering his lower abdomen and legs, an elbow planted on the cushions and a hand propped under his head for support. Well, it turns out he wasn't sleeping.

Yoongi didn't even bother to look at him, focusing his half asleep brain on preparing his much needed cup of coffee.

"You're one to talk." He still managed to reply passed a few seconds. Multitasking, add that to his list of abilities.

Hoseok blinked, his own mind still a bit foggy after his after-sex-nap, but then he laughed loudly, head falling back on the couch.

After calming down from his laughing fit Hoseok sat up straight, a serious air surrounding him, "As fun as this all is, we should go back to the dorm, Jin hyung is really worried about you."

Yoongi stared at him, expression completely blank, and nonchalantly sipped his coffee, "He was worried a few hours ago, I bet, but now I'm sure he's furious and screaming that you joined me in my reclusion instead of trying to talk me out of it."

"Fuck!" Hoseok jolted from the couch, eyes already darting around the studio in search of his pants. Yoongi snickered. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ You're right! Hyung, we gotta go or else Jin hyung is going to turn me into a target for his knives!"

"Hm… You didn't seem too concerned about that when you had your dick up my ass a couple of hours ago, though…"

 _"Hyung!"_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

After trying to shut up a snickering Yoongi, failing, and opting instead to ignore the man's high pitched squeaks—Hoseok secretly loved that sound and, if Yoongi's laugher got louder after noticing the slight pull of his lips, then the dancer ignored that as well—, they both bolted out of the studio, arms interlocked as Hoseok pulled Yoongi along narrow hallways.

They made their way to the outside of the building, into the breezy spring nigh, tumbling over their own feet as they tried to keep a pace too fast for their tired limbs.

And they continued like that for the rest of the way, arms around each other and laughing at their own misery like two drunken lovers with the moon shining brightly above them.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

When they finally got back to the dorm they were first welcomed by the sight of Jungkook, who was sitting in the living room playing some cards game—surprise, surprise, people still made those—with Taehyung while also sucking on a lollipop.

Great.

"Hey, hyungs!" Jungkook took the piece of candy out of his mouth to greet the duo and stared at them with his characteristic shiny eyes.

"Jin hyung already took out the table a couple of hours ago, you guys are kinda late." Taehyung added.

Neither Yoongi nor Hoseok had time to say something in return, make up some excuse, as the sound of footsteps angry walking in their direction reached their ears.

Quickly coming from the kitchen with two plates in hand upon hearing the commotion, Jin stared at them questioningly.

"I thought you were just checking up on Yoongi, Hobi, how did you manage to spend another six hours there?" He inquired, setting the plates on the table. He shouldn't be nice to them at this point, but knowing there was probably no food in Yoongi's studio he couldn't just let them starve. "Jimin, can you bring the water, please?" Jin said a little louder, and the sounds of glasses clicking together and of the refrigerator door opening and closing were heard from the kitchen.

"I was helping Yoongi hyung with his new track." Hoseok said hurriedly, eyes just now leaving Jungkook, who had the lollipop back in between his lips and had resumed his game with Taehyung. However, upon hearing his explanation, Jungkook looked back up, curiously, and so did all the others, including Jimin, who only now emerged from the kitchen, and even Yoongi, who was standing at his side the whole time.

Hoseok felt sweat forming in his forehead and at the back of his neck. _Saying you were helping him when you were supposed to bring him back because everyone was getting worried, what a great excuse, you idiot,_ he slapped himself mentally.

"Helping me?" Yoongi tried saving the situation before someone decided to mention how fake it sounded—not saying that the three rappers didn't help each other, they did, quite often, but usually they'd exchange a few words and suggestions regarding their concept and then just let each other fiddle with melodies and lyrics for a while, only interfering if their deadline was close and one of them was still stuck with their production. "More like bothering me and not letting me do my work, you mean."

A dreadful ten seconds passed before Yoongi realized he had succeeded in his attempt, earning loud laughs from the maknaes and a displeased look from Jin.

"Then, next time, don't say you're going to 'go check up on him', so I can actually stop your shameless ass and drag him back myself." Jin said with his arms raising up above his head then letting them drop to his sides in exasperation.

While the others were busy commenting on how much trouble Hoseok must've caused Yoongi (and Jin), the older rapper scooted closer to the dancer.

"Now I can see how fucked you are, you can't even think straight near Jungkook. Just seeing him sucking on that lollipop made you forget what you were assigned to do." Yoongi murmured so only Hoseok would hear him. "What was that excuse? You need to pay more attention to the things you say."

Hoseok rolled his eyes and pinched Yoongi's arm, replying in the same sarcastic tone, "Not many things are straight near Jungkook, right, hyung?"

Yoongi gave him a disapproving look and massaged the stingy spot on his arm. Sometimes he liked Hoseok better when he wasn't talking.

Hoseok sent him an overly affectionate flying kiss and chuckled after looking away from Yoongi's cute frown and pouty lips.

Correction, Yoongi liked him better when he just wasn't doing anything.

(Cue, both statements were lies.)


	3. Cypher: Killer

_"You can try to damage me with simple words like that,_

 _But I'll only become stronger"_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my least favorite chapter, the boys are a bit ooc and I had to rewrite some parts a few times to make them less confusing. Idk if I succeeded at that or not tho orz

Side note, I just realized this is the third chapter and killer is the third cypher. It's funny to me. That's all. Lol.

* * *

The next day Jin made sure everyone was at the dorm before he even started making dinner, which prompted the others—mostly the ones in the maknae line—to keep an eye on Yoongi and drag him back if he only but thought about slipping out through their back door.

And, with Jin's ultimatum, they were set to have a peaceful dinner.

 _Ha._

In retrospect, the elder should've just kept his ultimatum to himself.

Like it always happened during their meals—although not as often as they wished, since it wasn't uncommon for one or more of them to stay at dance practice or at their studio until late at night—they were all sitting at the table, chatting about random stuff to try to keep their minds off their packed schedules for at least a few minutes.

As usual the conversation wandered off from one subject to another, in rapid succession, as if those few minutes of dinner were the only opportunity they'd have in a while to talk to each other about mundane things of life. Yet, somehow, they all managed to keep track of what was being discussed, not missing a beat to add their two cents on the matters at hand.

It started with their analysis of the debut stage of some new group they had watched earlier on TV, "Too much lightning at the front and none at the back, I couldn't see half the members." Jin offered on the matter with a shake of his head,"Are these music programs even trying anymore?"

Then it moved to (too passionately) discussing the latest episode of one of those cliché dramas, "How did they not end up together? This is a blasphemy!" Taehyung even raised from his seat at that point, chopsticks in hand and screaming into the air, and Jimin, always patient, grabbed him by the arm with a careful hand, "Calm down, Tae, there are still five episodes left, we have time."

Until it finally reached its peak when they, at long last, found the breach to shove their noses into each other's personal lives.

All the while, Yoongi, being known for his aversion to mundane forms of entertainment—if he danced to girl group's songs in the secrecy of his room late at night no one needed to know—and, on top of that, it being the first time in weeks that he was at the dorm to have a meal with the others, hadn't been interest in any of those topics in the slightest, even before they diverted to being about him. And _especially_ not after they diverted to being about him.

The change in subject happened as quickly as the others, which absolutely didn't translate as Yoongi being at all prepared for it. In addition, the fear of having sprained his neck after raising his head from his bowl of food in a snap was starting to grow stronger than he'd like to acknowledge.

"What surprises me," Jin resumed whatever it was that he was saying, and that Yoongi was obviously not paying any attention to, just to pause right after to take some more ramen into his mouth.

He chewed deliciously, the others staring at him the whole time with expressions a mix of boredom and vain curiosity, waiting for him to finish his bite of food and keep talking.

Jin swallowed, smiling at all of them, too pleased with himself for having six pairs of eyes— _five_ , he begrudgingly corrected himself; Yoongi's were rolling to the back of his head, as done as he was with his hyung's antics—aimed at him in full attention, and went back to his speech, swinging the chopsticks in front of his face before moving to stir the noodles in his bowl.

"What surprises me is that Yoongi and Hoseok have been in this sort of relationship since the pre-debut days. How that works, though, is beyond me. It's quite impressive."

Namjoon nodded eagerly at his side, as if knowing all about what Jin was saying, and the eldest continued with an air of wonder, "Honestly, how did they get together? When did that happen? It's really amazing when you stop to think about it, with all the cameras around us and our tight schedules."

"I know!" Namjoon agreed. "Much like a flower, love can bloom in the most dire places, not only is it incredible that they've been together for so long in all this mess and in a country like ours, but I also always thought Yoongi hyung was into older men." As caught up in his own reflections as he was, he didn't realize how drastically he had changed the subject, "I only changed my mind when I figured he's been sharing a room with you for all these years and nothing had happened between you. It's truly amazing, isn't it?"

Silence fell into the room, the engines in everyone's brains turning with Namjoon's last words and the implications they carried.

"Or, at least, I don't think anything has happened..." Namjoon added at last, mumbling to himself. Jin shot him a sideways glare, offended.

Yoongi closed his eyes, fingers clutching around his chopsticks, then opened them again just to roll them for the nth time that night and grunted. He wasn't about to have this conversation.

"Anyways," Jin said, going back to his own line of thought and making Yoongi stop in his anger, "they've been happily together for so long, they're an example to be followed, so take notes, kids. And, may I add, nothing happened between me and Yoongi, _ever_." He said, sternly, staring right at Namjoon.

The rapper flinched slightly, head hanging low in light embarrassment.

Jin's chin rose in the air in a pose of triumph and a small smirk formed on his lips. He cleared his throat before pointing something he assumed would corner the younger even more. "And what do you mean he'd like older men instead of younger, how would you know that? Don't be weird."

"No, but listen," Namjoon shuffled on his seat, as if ready to give an explanation impressive enough it'd challenge the modern atomic theory and change the small world they had created for themselves during that dinner, "he's really soft for the maknaes, so I thought he'd only see them as younger brothers and would instead prefer older men."

Jin mouthed _what_ in disbelief. He knew Namjoon wasn't making any sense from the beginning, but there should be a limit to even that. His logic was underwhelming and not _logic_ at all. Some of the theories the fans sent them on a daily basis in regards to their MVs made better points than this and were way more interesting to listen to. He wondered if maybe their leader should take some inspiration from those, but, at the same time, it definitely didn't seem like he needed any more influence to come up with some crazy ideas.

"Of course he sees them as his younger brothers," Jin tried to argue, "that's to be expected. But what does that have to do with anything? How do you come to the conclusion that because of that he'd see all younger men in the world in the same way, it's plainly ridic-"

"But that's already three, right-" Namjoon resumed his spiel again but stopped abruptly to silently apologize for interrupting his hyung.

Not even half a second later, though, he continued to explain his line of thought with the same enthusiasm as before, "It's like the start of a good sample for one of those big studies they do in universities—you know about those, right, hyung, you have been to a university—, I just need more data to confirm my theory." He shifted again, turning to Yoongi this time. "You see them as younger brothers, right, hyung?" He inquired, eyes squinting and the corners of his lips turning upwards in a creepy, knowing grin.

Once again Yoongi raised his eyes from his now finished bowl of rice and found five pairs of eyes on him; only Hoseok seemed more interested in looking at Namjoon in pure disbelief instead.

Was Namjoon really taking this seriously? _What the actual fuck._

"What the actual fuck, Namjoon. What kind of question is that? Why would I see them any differently?"

As Namjoon was still staring at him with the same analytical expression, Yoongi felt the (weird) need to explain himself, "Taehyung is a great guy—and nothing against you, Tae—but he's kind of weird and I'd have no patience to deal with that."

Taehyung's face went from pleased to offended in less than half a second.

"What about Jimin, then?" Jin butted in, suddenly curious, not waiting for Yoongi to continue on his own.

Yoongi side glared at him, a telepathic "I thought you were on my side, hyung" being said to the elder.

"I don't really want to know what kind of drugs you guys are on, though honestly, what am I even saying, I might be on them as well since I'm actually bothered to answer you. But anyway, Jimin is cute and all and… That's it, really? He's like a cute little brother that doesn't leave you alone and annoys you at every chance he gets."

Jimin gasped, "What?"

"Don't listen to him, Jiminie, he has bad taste, as you can tell by him being with Hoseokie hyung. You're the best and the cutest and I'll always love you." Tae clasped his hands with Jimin's, holding them tightly and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Shut your mouth, Taehyung." Hoseok grumbled, attempting to hit Taehyung in the head but failing, since he was sitting at one corner of the table while the younger boy was sitting at the other, on the same side, with Jimin in between them—who, as a small observation, still had his fingers intertwined with his taller friend's.

"Ok," Jin interrupted before the situation could escalate more, "that leaves Jungkookie?"

Yoongi grunted, then stayed silent for a moment, pondering. He didn't want to say anything, but, at the same time, he couldn't just _not talk_ about Jungkook after talking about the other two, that'd be too suspicious.

He suddenly regretted his choice of keeping the conversation going. Or, scratch that, he regretted his decision of even joining this doomed dinner from the beginning.

"Jungkookie? I've known him since he was fifteen…" He still stated despite knowing better. "It makes it look like he's kind of a younger brother…" He muttered with furrowed eyebrows—just because he knew Jungkook for a few years that didn't make him his younger brother, he fixed the sentence mentally—, and his expression must've been one of deep concentration and dissatisfaction, considering Jin's next words.

"It ' _makes it look_ like he's a younger brother'? Just what are you saying, it should feel like he's a younger brother, but it doesn't, is that what you mean?"

Yoongi inhaled deeply and stood up, "You guys are starting to piss me off. I'm done with this." And he walked out of the room, not sparing anyone a glance.

Hoseok watched him leave in silence, expression neutral.

"Well, that was awkward." Namjoon's deep voice cut through the heavy atmosphere in the room. Hoseok scoffed, _and who made it awkward to begin with, you idiot_.

"So, does that mean he likes Jungkook?" Jin raised a hand to his chin, thinking about this new information. "Wow, I would've never imagined that…"

"I wonder how that makes Hoseokie hyung feel…" Taehyung mused, voice stern, his previous banter with the elder completely forgotten, looking directly at said man then at Jimin, as if sensing his fellow 95 liner would share the same thoughts as his.

"I feel like I always do, you guys are just making too much out of this." Hoseok said, unfazed, but not directly answering Taehyung's observation. "Also, you realize Jungkookie is still here, right? Let's not talk about this anymore."

Differently from what everyone in the room seemed to think, Hoseok was fully aware of what Yoongi meant and felt, after all, after so many years together that was nothing less than expected. In fact, at the moment, he was more worried about Jungkook, who seemed to be having a mental breakdown, with eyes casted down on the floor, unfocused, and mouth agape.

The dancer sighed.

They were supposed to eat, talk a little, and watch a movie later, perhaps. It was their day off, for fuck's sake. But now here they were, talking about each other's personal matters over rice and store bought instant ramen, and judging by Yoongi not being in the room anymore and Jungkook looking like he wanted to both dig a hole for himself and ask what Jin meant, Hoseok could tell it wasn't going to get any better.

"Shouldn't you go talk to your boyfriend?" Jin asked upon noticing Hoseok hadn't denied the fact that Yoongi may like Jungkook, a tinge of worry in his voice as he glanced at the door the older rapper walked out off a few minutes prior.

"If you can even call him that now…" Taehyung piped in and Jimin slapped him in the thigh.

Hoseok ran a hand through his face, "You know Jungkookie is _still here, right?!_ "

"Why are you more worried about Jungkook than about your own boyfriend, who, by the way, seems ready to dump you?" Jin raised an eyebrow. He had been concerned about Hoseok's feelings, but if the man himself didn't seem worried then he had no business feeling bad for him anymore.

" _Jungkookie is sti-_ you know what, never mind. And I'm not going to talk to Yoongi hyung now, he's fine. He's also _not_ about to dump me, thank you very much. It may come as a surprise to you all, but I know my boyfriend better than you may think." Hoseok wasn't mad per se, frustrated would be a better word to describe it. It was just kind of exasperating having everyone think that Yoongi could possibly cheat on him, or even end their relationship, over something they didn't know the half of.

"Alright, so how about we finish eating then move on to that movie, huh?" Namjoon suggested, uncertain. He didn't want to say anything that could set someone off, never mind the fact he had done that already, but as the leader he _needed_ to say something to lighten up the mood.

"Good idea, hyung!" Jimin came in as support and Namjoon sent him a grateful look, "Here, Tae, let me get you some more rice." And he raised himself from his seat, grabbing Taehyung's rice bowl and heading to the kitchen.

Hoseok remained on the same spot, scratching his chin with a couple of fingers, immersed in thoughts.

On the far end of the table, next to Taehyung, Jungkook didn't look more different than him. He was still staring at nothing in particular, hands folded over his lap, so lost in the turmoil running through his mind he didn't even notice when Jin offered him another piece of meat.


	4. Let Me Know

_"Tell me something_

 _I just wanna know"_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a more of junghope focused chapter and I'm not sorry about it. Honestly, have you ever seen these two interacting? They're so precious and soft and cute and my heart hurts just thinking about it, so I had to include something here.

Sorry about any mistakes, I got tired after rereading this chapter for the 156297th time orz

* * *

The days passed by with the routine at the dorm going back to its usual after their small break during the weekend; wake up before seven, hurry to practice, attend whatever shows they had been invited to, return for more practice, sleep for six hours at most, repeat.

It was busy, hurried and tiring, and with barely time to even breathe no one seemed to remember the conversation they had about Yoongi a few days prior. Except for Jungkook. And also Hoseok and Yoongi, but the younger didn't know that, too busy trying not to embarrass himself in front of them to notice the worried glances they kept shooting in his direction.

Different from the two rappers, Jungkook wasn't good at dealing with things that bothered him, nor at pretending that they _didn't bother_ him until it all came crashing down over his head. But that didn't mean he didn't try.

He'd focus more of his energy on exercising and then fail when trying to lift more weight than he was used to. Or he'd try to practice a new dance routine for hours on end, only to be literally dragged back to the dorm, with a hand pulling his ear and all, by either Jin or Jimin, not long after he had started.

Passed a week or so of pure frustration, however, Jungkook had about enough of it.

He didn't know what to feel. He didn't even know if he had the right to be feeling anything at all. It's not like he was involved with either Yoongi or Hoseok to begin with.

Hell, for all he knew, Jin and Taehyung might've been only teasing him for the fun of it. Maybe that's why they didn't bother apologizing to him, there was simply nothing to apologize for and he was feeling embarrassed and uneasy for no reason, it was all in his head.

But then why did Yoongi bolted out of their dining room as if his hands had touched a hot pan and he needed to hurry to find the nearest source of cold water?

The rumble of thoughts wouldn't stop rushing through his mind, all the "what if's" screaming at him to move and take action while also keeping him from moving and doing anything at all.

His head was starting to hurt and he got up quickly from the floor where he was sitting at, hands gripping his hair and pulling at the strands with a considerable amount of force, as if trying to literally yank a solution to all his worries right out of his brain. He let out a loud, frustrated screech, glad that no one else was at the practice room at that hour to hear it.

He grabbed his water bottle from the floor and retrieved his bag from a nearby chair, marching out of the room and into the nearest elevator.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook knocked on the door to Hoseok's studio and waited for a sign to come in, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, hands fidgeting, closing into fists, opening, closing again.

"Come on in!" He heard a muffled voice coming from the inside.

Jungkook gulped. Suddenly he felt even more nervous than before.

He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Hey, hyung…" He whispered as he entered; he didn't want to disturb Hoseok any more than needed.

"Oh, Jungkookie!" Hoseok immediately turned to him, cheerfully and with a gentle smile on his lips. He seemed satisfied with whatever song he was working on, Jungkook fathomed. Maybe he had been lucky in choosing this hour to talk to his hyung, the elder was in a good mood. "What's up, what can I help you with?"

Jungkook shuffled awkwardly and looked around the room, too shy to look Hoseok in the eyes, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he started to talk.

"You know… There's this thing I've wanted to talk to you about… And to Yoongi hyung too, but I think it'll be easier if I talk to you first…" He finished in a small voice, letting the words trail off when he noticed he was on the verge of rambling.

Hoseok made a sound that was a weird mix between a coo and a chuckle.

Jungkook was too adorable for his own good, all shy and still a bit awkward—reminiscences of his teenage years, when, despite knowing what he wanted, he had difficulties expressing it or acting on it—, and, as everyone was aware, Hoseok had a soft spot for adorable things (not on the same level as Yoongi though, Yoongi internally melted when faced with something cute or endearing, but then again, that behavior of his was adorable on itself and Hoseok _was_ dating Yoongi, so who was the real weakest one here, really).

The fact that Jungkook trusted him enough to talk to him first also made his heart fill with some sort of pride, like he had succeed at his job as a hyung and been awarded with an opportunity to get even closer to the boy as a bonus.

"I see! What is it?"

"Huh…" Jungkook looked around a little more, still avoiding Hoseok's eyes, his thoughts drifting off.

His hyung really liked his bearbricks, he noticed randomly, just how many were there in that cabinet to his left? He walked towards it, wanting to examine each and every one of the little toys, but stopped himself when one of his arms rose to open the glass door; that's not what he was there for.

He shook his head slightly, forcing himself to go back at concentrating on what really mattered.

For starters, Jungkook had never been one to question his sexuality, he liked who he liked and that was fine with him.

Right after joining the idol industry as a trainee at Bighit Entertainment, he realized what he felt towards guys was what people usually said he was supposed to feel towards girls. He wasn't supposed to like boys like that, it was wrong, they said, but he didn't care, that was his life and he'd live it like he wanted, the way it was right for him, not for others.

Being completely honest, he never gave much thought to what his instance on girls was, he didn't know if he was attracted to them or only found them pretty to look at and nothing more than that.

Contrary to popular belief, his avoidance of the other gender only came from the fear of being misunderstood, of people gossiping that "look, adorable Jungkookie is already a ladies' man at such a young age". He has seen that happen in movies, has been surrounded by straight people that followed "the norm" his whole life, he knew how an innocent touch or a look thrown at the wrong direction and at the wrong time could blow out of proportion, and he didn't want to do with any of that. Thus, he blocked all that out and instead focused most of his attention—girls were still pretty look at, you can't blame him—on guys. No one would bat an eye if he admired a man's body, if he complimented him on how nice and manly he was.

For such a homophobic society, they sure were lenient with public displays of affection between people of the same gender, was what he was soon to realize.

But now, the prospect of liking not only one guy, but two, and that were also his group mates on top of that, made his mind swirl. Add to that the fact that his feelings might be reciprocated and every equation in his mind about love were giving perfectly round results and he didn't know what to do.

He was scared. Scared of finally being able to live what once was just one of his many bright and colorful dreams.

While Jungkook seemed to have an internal monologue with himself Hoseok patiently waited.

He had an idea of what Jungkook wanted to talk about, having already discussed it, and all its implications and possible outcomes, with Yoongi. In fact, they've also wanted to talk to the youngest about it and the two of them not doing it yet had just been a matter of lack of opportunity and, in a small amount, lack of courage. He was both proud and relieved that Jungkook decided to take the first step instead of it feeling like they had pressured him into doing something he wasn't ready for.

"The other day," Jungkook started without previous notice, turning to Hoseok so fast it startled the elder, causing him to jolt in his seat.

Hoseok's sudden movement made Jungkook take a surprised step back of his own, but he focused on his words again after blinking a couple of times, "The other day, when we were talking about Yoongi hyung and his… Huh... Preferences? And Jin hyung mentioned my name…" He stopped, face and neck flushing a deep red.

How do you even tell a person that you think their boyfriend might be interested in you? How do you tell them you might be interested in their boyfriend? And interested in _them_ too, on top of that?

If anything, even Jungkook didn't believe what he was about to say, it didn't make any sense that someone like Yoongi, who was dating someone like Hoseok, would look at someone like him. It made no sense at all.

It wasn't like he had a bright personality like Hoseok. It wasn't like he always tried to be positive in every situation and tried to see the best in every person. It wasn't like he made Yoongi laugh in pure happiness by just being next to him.

In addition, he could barely even show his affection through small actions like Yoongi did, buying a meal here and there or casually asking "hey, have you been sleeping well?". It's not like he could get Hoseok to be so at ease in his presence that he wouldn't feel the need to be so optimistic and radiant anymore and would, in turn, assume a more relaxed and serious demeanor.

His resolve faltered. His shoulders dropped.

What was he even doing in Hoseok's studio, "Hope World"—how ironic—, when hope was everything he wasn't feeling at the moment? When did he become so desperate to the point of seeking out the affection of two men that were completely out of his reach?

To say he felt pity for himself was an understatement. Perhaps, having a little bit of hope, in that moment, wouldn't hurt.

Jungkook turned to leave the room, planning on coming up with an excuse when he reached the door, preferably even when he were just about to close it behind his back; the quicker he could get out of the studio before embarrassing himself more the better.

But he didn't go far, as soon as he took his first fleeting step Hoseok got up from his chair, sending it rolling backwards onto his desk with a loud bang, and grabbed his wrist.

Hope.

"Wait, Jungkookie, talk to me!" His breathing was uneven. "Please." He added as an afterthought, softly, in an attempt to calm his racing heart and also ground Jungkook so he wouldn't have an urge to flee, and gently let go of the boy's arm. His eyes were still pleading though, which only added to the confusing mess that was Jungkook's mind at the moment.

Did Hoseok actually wanted him to stay and talk? Maybe he knew something that Jungkook didn't? No way…

"I-I don't really know how to say what I want to say." Jungkook spluttered before he could get a hold of himself, his voice tight as if it was struggling to get out just as much as his thoughts were struggling to put themselves in order again.

Hoseok didn't seem to mind his disoriented state and gave him a sweet smile in return; Jungkook was indeed too adorable for his own good.

Jungkook just stared at him, wide eyed, and he could feel himself getting warm, like Hoseok's presence was surrounding and enveloping him in comforting waves, caressing his skin and making him drowsy.

"I-I'm just so confused, hyung…"

"Oh, Jungkookie…" Hoseok said softly, understanding, pulling him by the arm and making him sit on his chair. He kneeled in front of him. "Aren't we all? Just don't think too much about it, there's no need to make things more complicated than they should be, let your hyungs take care of everything for you."

Jungkook kept staring at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed and a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

He wasn't sure what Hoseok was talking about, or better yet, he was afraid of makings assumptions that later would only cause him pain and disappointment, but still, with Hoseok so close, looking at him so intently, he felt, realized, that everything was going to be fine.

"Come talk to me and Yoongi hyung later. Or tomorrow. Or when you have time and feel comfortable enough for it. There's no need to hurry, everything is going be fine."

As if stricken by a magic spell, Jungkook immediately let out a loud and relieved sigh. He knew he was tense, but after hearing those words he didn't imagine the weight being lifted from his shoulders would cause such a big difference. He felt that he could breathe again, that he could take a step without falling over his trembling legs.

"Ok." He whispered, and Hoseok gave his hand a squeeze.

Jungkook gave the elder's hand a weak squeeze of his own, still too shaken up to muster enough strength to properly reciprocate it. He got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going back to the dorms now, please don't be late, Jin hyung will be upset if you miss dinner." He said, giving Hoseok one last look before stepping outside.

 _I'll be upset if you miss dinner_ , was left unsaid, teetering on the tip of his tongue.

Hoseok, still kneeling on the floor, waving his hand lazily and smiling with his signature smile, was the last thing Jungkook saw before the door closed after him.


	5. Butterfly

_"I still can't believe it_

 _All of this seems like a dream"_

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be a shorter one, because it initially was together with the 6th in a single chapter that I decided to split when I noticed it was going to be almost five times longer than the others. Turns out I kept fixing things here and there and when I looked again this had basically the same length as the previous chapters. Also, another reason for the splitting was because I really liked the end here (so much that I almost turned it into the actual end of the story, fuck the sixth chapter, but I changed my mind lol).

* * *

It was now nearing the end of spring, but the unusual chilly day, with the sun hiding behind thick, gray clouds, and filled with gushes of wind that blew over the tall trees outside, prompted Yoongi and Hoseok to bundle up in the former's room.

Yoongi was sitting on his bed, next to the bedside table where he kept a mug filled with steaming coffee. The lamp on top of it shone a warm light into the room and, while he leaned against the headboard, his hands moved fast over his laptop as he typed with enthusiasm, struck with a bound of inspiration for lyrics for their next album.

Hoseok sat in front of him, near the edge of the bed with his back against the wall, a packet of chocolate filled cookies in hand—a fan had given him one of those during a fansign event a few months back, he liked the taste and since then had been buying the snack for himself.

The dancer was intently staring at the screen of the TV Jin and Yoongi had installed in their room where some mainstream action movie was playing, the frequent bursts of light and explosion sounds making him flinch more often than he'd like to admit to. Despite his fear, he didn't dare look away, challenging himself to be strong. It wasn't real, it was all acting, there was nothing to be afraid of and a random man using heavy combat outfit wasn't about to break through their window, he kept repeating to himself like a mantra. He shivered, stuffing his mouth with another cookie and resisting the urge to interrupt Yoongi's concentration and cling to his side.

A knock came through the door and Hoseok muttered a "come on in" in between bites of his snack, glad for having an excuse to take his eyes off the TV. Near him, Yoongi didn't stir, completely tuned out from the world, as immersed as he was in his work and with headphones covering his ears.

A few seconds passed. In the movie, a gunshot followed by a distant scream. Hoseok hissed out a "tsk" and turned the volume down before reaching for his snacks again.

And in came Jungkook, walking with hesitant steps and turning around to carefully close the door with a soft click.

When the boy looked up, facing the bed, he jumped, back hitting the closed wooden surface behind him and making the dresser on its side shake. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him, mid chew, and Yoongi stopped his typing, looking back and forth between the two, as if only now realizing someone else was in the room.

"Oh. Hm… Hey?" Jungkook tried, scratching the back of his neck, a faltering smile on his lips.

See, when he got to the dorms after dance practice and asked Jimin where Hoseok went the boy had replied with _"I've seen him entering Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung's bedroom after showering, but I don't think either of the two are in there now, so I don't know what Hobi hyung is doing,"_ to witch Jungkook simply nodded, relief washing over him at the prospect of finding the dancer alone.

He vaguely remembered Yoongi saying something about going to his studio after finishing rehearsing the day's choreography, but maybe he had changed his mind, or Hoseok made him change his mind, he wouldn't know, given he stayed behind to try out a few other moves as the elders' chatter got cut off when they walked out of the practice room.

"Hey, Jungkookie, nice seeing you again!" Hoseok greeted back with a grin. He was fully aware the younger wasn't there to make small talk and Jungkook didn't know if he should feel relieved or if he should strangle the other for acting so disgustingly casual. Granted that the elder would probably like that last option, if the countless times he had winded his hands around Jungkook's neck were any indication, Jungkook didn't hesitate to scratch that idea—read, save if it for a later date.

"Yeah," Jungkook let out a small, airy laugh out of embarrassment. He just wanted to talk to Hoseok, he didn't count on Yoongi being there as well. He wasn't prepared to full on disclose his feelings to both of them just yet.

As if sensing his discomfort, Hoseok shuffled on the bed, scooting closer to Yoongi, who gave him a scowling look—having already gone back to his typing a while ago but now being interrupted again—that didn't last for half a second. After Yoongi realized the intentions behind the sudden closeness his features quickly softened and Hoseok took it as an opportunity to pat the mattress on his other side, signaling Jungkook to come over.

Jungkook weighted his options. He could bolt out the door and save this conversation for another day or he could accept Hoseok's invitation and get it all over with. Get _what_ over with is what he still didn't know, but he'd rather find it out now than to spend another day overthinking the same what ifs of this weird thing that had been going on between the three of them— _although there's nothing_ really _going on_ , Jungkook corrected himself mentally; and his heart unhelpfully supplied, _yet_.

Throwing all the uncertainty he still had out the window, Jungkook padded into the room, feet rustling over the soft white carpet, and climbed up the bed, giving Hoseok a smile in thanks as he accepted one of the chocolate cookies offered to him.

"I've heard you wanted to talk to us…" Yoongi broke the silence. And of course he knew about that. Jungkook should've imagined that after his talk with Hoseok earlier that week the man would've brought it up with his boyfriend, not only because that's how their relationship worked, with utmost trust that granted the minimum amount of secrets in between them—Yoongi didn't need to know about Hoseok's fear of washing machines when he was younger, so that wasn't talked about, ever—, but also because it involved the older rapper directly.

"Yeah…" Jungkook's voice broke in the middle and he cleared his throat, a faint blush creeping up his neck and face. "I-I wanted to ask you two about something. If you d-don't mind."

"No, not all, ask away." Yoongi could feel Jungkook's nervousness from where he was sitting against the bed's headboard, thus he shuffled closer, positioning himself on the other side of Hoseok. The rappers' shoulders were now brushing as the three of them sit with their backs pressed to the cool wall, Yoongi hunching a bit forward, forearms resting on his thighs for support so he could have a clear vision of the younger boy.

"The things the guys were saying the other day, that Jin hyung insinuated after Namjoon hyung… You know…" Jungkook was staring right at Yoongi, and he could see, and feel, both him and Hoseok staring back at him as well. He gulped. Maintaining eye contact had become weirdly difficult, but he needed to do this, as best as he could. "Was any of it true?"

"Well, that part about Yoongi liking older men was clearly pulled out of Namjoon's ass, like, just look at me!" Hoseok jokingly explained and Jungkook felt himself relaxing, letting out a breathy laugh. The man was indeed younger than Yoongi, and they've been dating for a while. It made sense, really. Jungkook also noticed the drop of honorifics in Hoseok's speech and smiled internally; just imagining being this comfortable around the two elders made butterflies swim inside him. "And look at yourself, too."

Immediately the small smile that was plastered on Jungkook's lips faded and the uneasy feeling in his stomach returned as the conversation took to its pressing topic.

"I-Is that so…" Jungkook mumbled awkwardly, looking down at his lap. He brushed off some stray cookie crumbs that got there with his hands and when that task was completed he remained with his eyes downcast and took to fiddling with his fingers.

"It is." Yoongi's voice was low and firm and Jungkook found himself snapping his head back at him. "I don't have a preference for older or younger guys, can't exactly have the luxury of that, though I don't really care either way. But it's a fact that I do like Hobi. And you."

Jungkook's eyes widened like two plates and he could feel his whole face heat up. His vision was wavering, clouding at the edges, as if strings of steam had started to fill the room and took to float around him.

Over the sound of blood rushing through his ears Jungkook could faintly hear the wails and sharp notes of Hoseok's laughter; of course he was amused by his reaction, or, perhaps, he was trying to mask his own nervousness as things were finally being unveiled.

Soon, though, the unpleasant noise was toned down and replaced by the constant beating of Hoseok's heart when he was pulled into the dancer's chest in a tight hug.

Jungkook closed his eyes, humming contentedly while Hoseok's warmth engulfed him like a soft blanket. When he finally opened them again he saw Yoongi moving until he was right in front of him, close, too close, staring at him with so much fondness that Jungkook could feel his heart swelling in his chest.

Yoongi outstretched his arm to caress Jungkook's cheek, painfully slow, careful, afraid Jungkook would break if he only but applied that extra amount of pressure with the pads of his fingers.

Still new to that surge of foreign emotions flowing through him, Jungkook focused on trying to make sense of everything, to fit it all on the molds he associated with "conventional" relationships, despite knowing well enough that those weren't capable of describing what they had. So he acted without thinking too much, letting Yoongi's hand guide him, and closed his eyes once more.

He took a sharp intake of breath and leaned in, wanting to feel more of the soft glide of fingertips over his skin, of the tingling sensation and small sparks that spread through his body from that small touch. Yoongi was ever so gentle and he couldn't help but want to fall into his arms, into him, and never come back up.

And, as soon as it all started, it ended.

Yoongi yanked his hand away as if he had just been burnt and Jungkook snapped his eyes open. He stared in shock at the elder. Did he do something wrong? Maybe leaning into the touch was too much for the other to take, he should've taken things slower, like Hoseok had told him, been less eager. He should've thought about how Yoongi felt as well and not only about hims-

It was only the comforting weight of Hoseok's hand at the top of his head that made him fall back into reality and prompted his heart calm down. He didn't realize his gaze was frantically moving from side to side until it fixated on Yoongi's form, sitting in front of him just like before, and then on Hoseok, now kneeling next to the elder.

By the dancer's proximity he realized he must have had the most panicked expression on his face, with his mouth ajar, screaming confusion, and a faint pink covering his cheeks, ashamed for an unknown reason. But he didn't dwell on that for long, for Hoseok's face had gotten closer to his.

Hoseok's mouth moved, the words forming and soothing his distressed state, calming him down easily. "Let's not take things too fast," the man reminded him, "we have all the time in the world. For now, let's finish this movie—I'm sure you guys are _really_ paying attention to it—and then sleep. We can talk more come morning."

Jungkook nodded, sinking back into the mattress. He turned to the TV, not really knowing what was going on in there, but grateful for being able to properly breath again.

Hoseok smiled brightly at him and ruffled his hair, and soon his attention also moved to the screen, hand sliding down Jungkook's shoulder and arm to rest on top of his hand.

Jungkook blushed, heartbeat slightly increasing until he got used to the warm feeling radiating from the dancer and crawling its way up his body from his fingers.

He glanced to the side, seeing Yoongi shot him an apologetic look—he realized the rapper had no fault over that small misunderstanding, but it was still nice to see that he understood how overwhelmed he felt at the moment—then squeeze Hoseok's thigh in a silent thanks for handling the situation with expertise, which was followed by the dancer wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Jungkook smiled, his entire being overflowing with fondness, and sat back, sagging against the wall and in between the two rappers. He gazed at the TV, the last bits of credits rolling off and giving way to yet another movie, a romantic comedy of sorts, the sweet and light melody that served as soundtrack for its intro filling the room.

Jungkook relaxed, allowing himself to be lulled by the music, and let out a contented sigh. They'd be fine.


	6. Hold Me Tight

_"Pull me in tight_

 _Hold me tight, hug me"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Last chapter! And as a warning (?), it's quite longer than the others lol

I'm sorry it took me so long to update btw, despite me having this chapter finished, along with all the others since I've started posting the story, I got busy with college and didn't have the time to edit it. But alas it's finally here!

* * *

Later, if one were to ask Jungkook if the three of them were, indeed, fine, he would look at whoever the person was and stare at them straight in the eyes, expression unreadable, and, in the most monotone voice possible, answer that no, they weren't fine.

A few seconds of a deafening silence would pass and before the person could blurt out a shocked "what?!" upon processing what they had just heard, Jungkook would laugh, loud and so hard he'd double over, leaving the poor, confused individual even more lost than before.

In a simple and half assed explanation, yes, they were fine. They worked fine together, they understood each other, they liked one another. "Fine" was a description accurate enough, however, it wasn't _fair_ enough.

For Jungkook their relationship was anything but simple, anything but a small crush he was using just to pass time before he could find someone better. It was fireworks and coming back home to a warm bed. It was the summer sunset at the beach and the sweet scent of flowers in the spring. It was the best.

Naturally, with the discover and acceptance of his feelings, Jungkook had started spending an awful amount of time around Hoseok and Yoongi in the weeks that followed, be it by staying late at dance practice or by visiting one particular studio at late hours, appreciating their company even more now that their relationship had evolved from simple group mates and friends to boyfriends—Jungkook still blushed every time he thought about that, giggling to himself until one of the other members started sending him odd looks.

The rappers, as affected by the younger as he was by them, seemed delighted with Jungkook's constant presence around them, going out of their ways to pamper him, take him out to eat, or simply help him with a choreography he had been struggling with or guide him through the process of writing and producing a song of his own.

All in all, nothing had changed much in their relationship except for a few stolen kisses, hidden from curious eyes, and lingering stares that carried a deeper meaning than ever before.

The giddiness the trio felt when around each other, despite subtle, wasn't completely concealed from their band mates, making it easy for it to not go unnoticed by them.

Their sudden closeness only fueled the amusement of the remaining four BTS members, who had been paying extra attention to them since the (awkward) dinner they had had that other night.

They didn't seem to notice there was something else between the three of them besides a close friendship, presuming it to be some weird bonding between brothers—well, technically, between two boyfriends and their not-third-wheeling-dongsaeng. Jin even dared joke that Jungkook looked like a lost duckling following the two elders.

Similarly, Namjoon seemed to find the imagery cute, adding that, much like a baby animal, Jungkook was probably flocking towards whoever he found to be stronger in their pack and, common knowledge had it, both Yoongi and Hoseok were experts in their fields, the first being known as their genius producer while the other was more than often praised by his dancing skills.

The light banter was always taken will a roll of eyes and a scoff from Yoongi's part, that questioningly could also be a reaction to Hoseok's unnecessarily loud laugh every time they were the target of the member's teasing.

Jungkook, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as unaffected as the other two, always rushing to punch whoever was the author of the joke, as tired as he was of hearing the never ending mockery. Unsurprisingly, that usually did the trick, the others stopping immediately, not ashamed to admit they feared the maknae's strength.

Jungkook's biggest reasoning for going after them with empty threats, however, was not so much to defend himself, but more to relish on how Hoseok and Yoongi's cooing, that originated from seeing him all flustered, would quickly change to proud yells and screams of pure awe at the sight of his muscles. He knew how much his hyungs adored him, plus he liked the attention, so why not use the moment to take full advantage of it.

But no matter the amount of teasing, Jungkook didn't give up on hanging around the two elders, spending more time with them than anyone else, and more often too, to the point that even Taehyung went out of his way, stripped of his previous snarky remarks about Yoongi's intentions, to confront him in regards to his recent behavior.

"I know you think they're really cool and look up to them and stuff," Taehyung started, rubbing a hand over his temple while the older faintly held Jungkook by the shoulder, "but you have to understand that they need their privacy. They're dating, Kookie, and yet you spend more time together with them than they spend alone with each other."

Jungkook didn't spare him a glance, feet tapping incessantly on the ground in his impatience to go to the studio where he knew Hoseok and Yoongi were working on a track together. Taehyung, by the looks of it, knew this was his intention from the beginning, and that was exactly why he was trying to stop him. There was no way working was all those two were doing, and he didn't need Jungkook to walk on them getting it on in a swivel chair while some hip hop beat played in the background.

"Yeah, yeah." Jungkook dismissed him with a quick motion of his hand and untangled himself from Taehyung's grasp. He didn't wait to see if the man was going to say something else in return and walked out their dorm without looking back. The door closed behind him with a bang loud enough to make Taehyung flinch.

Taehyung remained in his spot, eyes fixed on the door as if expecting Jungkook to change his mind and come back.

That, of course, didn't happen, and he only got out of his trance when Jimin entered the room, coming from the kitchen and carrying a bag of potato chips.

"What's up, Tae?" He asked, munching and with half a chip in hand.

"Remember how we thought Yoongi hyung might cheat on Hoseokie hyung with Jungkookie?" Taehyung asked, and when Jimin walked closer to him he reached for the bag, putting his hand inside and grabbing a handful of the snack for himself.

Jimin looked at him up and down, another chip halfway to his mouth, "First of all, _you_ thought that, don't make it look like I was the one trying to stir something up. And second, these are mine, go grab some for you in the kitchen."

Taehyung looked at him with pleading eyes and Jimin sighed, defeated, handing the whole bag to the other.

Taehyung smiled his boxy grin and accepted the offered snack but, to Jimin's dismay, he didn't let the subject drop, "Still, though, Jungkookie went to the studio to see them again. I'm starting to think he wants them to break up."

Jimin raised an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense. Just the other day it looked like Yoongi was the one interested in Jungkook, not the opposite, so how did that escalate into- Oh. _Oh._ That actually made sense.

"You think Jungkookie really believed Yoongi hyung was into him and is now trying to break them apart so the two of them can be together instead?" He asked in a high pitched voice and, as Taehyung nodded profusely, he added, remorseful, "I would never peg Jungkook for the homewrecker type, he's so innocent… I don't like this at all, it doesn't seem right."

"I know it doesn't, that's why I tried to stop him and talk to him, but he really wanted to go there and there was nothing I could do about it, he just barged out the door."

Jimin sighed, trying to calm Taehyung down by running his hand through his hair. "Let's just hope that's not what this is, hm?"

Taehyung closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, nodded.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

When Jungkook got to Yoongi's studio and unceremoniously walked in—he didn't need to ring the doorbell anymore, being given the code to the door lock by the man himself—the two rappers were, indeed, working, just like he had expected and just like Taehyung had doubted.

Yoongi was sitting on his chair with Hoseok standing close behind him, both hunched over the computer as Yoongi fiddled with some samples in the open music program in the screen. Hoseok had his eyes closed, holding a pair of headphones flushed to his ears to intently listen to the melody playing.

Jungkook smiled. He didn't know what Taehyung had been thinking, and he didn't care, not when just the sight of the two concentrated on their work sent a rush of pride through him. They were so hard working that being in their mere presence made him feel like he could do better and succeed in anything he tried, like he was on top of the world.

He smiled to himself and approached the duo. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist, planting a kiss at the back of his neck.

The man in question was caught by surprise and jumped slightly to the side, a hand going to clutch at his chest. His startled state didn't go unnoticed by Yoongi, who, in turn, stopped the track from playing and swirled on his chair to see just what was happening behind him.

"Oh, Jungkookie, it's you." Yoongi deadpanned, eyebrows slightly raised. He wasn't exactly expecting his younger boyfriend to pay them a visit today.

At Yoongi's words Hoseok visibly relaxed—up until that point he hadn't dared look behind him yet, afraid he would be met with a gruesome monster or something—, turning in Jungkook's hold to peck him on the lips then bury his head on his shoulder, heart still beating faster than usual.

"Don't scare me like that, Jungkookie." He whined.

Jungkook glanced at Yoongi and they shared an amused look that was filled with more fondness than mischief. He giggled and patted Hoseok on the back.

"Sorry, hyung, but it's not like either of you would've heard me if I had said 'hi' in a normal fashion."

"We can't really argue with that." Yoongi conceded, but still found the opportunity to tease, "Now, tell me, did you need anything or just missed us?"

Half a second of silence passed by and Yoongi's eyebrows rose again when he caught the younger biting his lips and looking to the side, as if afraid to meet his eyes.

The boy let go of Hoseok and looked down.

"You know, Namjoon hyung is going to have dinner with his parents, and will probably stay at their place for the weekend." He commented, as casually as possible, given the embarrassment he was feeling. "And Jin hyung is going out with one of his friends and mentioned something about a trip, so I guess we will only see him on Monday as well."

Hoseok and Yoongi looked at each other. They already knew that, the group had talked about it over breakfast. Why was Jungkook bringing it up now, though, it didn't make sense to them.

"Jimin and Tae will for sure spend the whole weekend in one of their rooms, watching movies or doing… Other things…" And if he wasn't blushing before he was for sure now after muttering those last two words, but a disgusted expression still made its way to his face; he really didn't want to think about what those two would be doing by themselves.

With the implication of what the two same age "friends" might do during their free time something clicked in the rappers' heads and they both smirked.

"Oh, is that so, Jungkookie…" Hoseok sing sang next to Jungkook's ear.

"Does the dorm being almost empty give you some ideas?" Taking the cue, Yoongi drawled from his spot on the chair, head resting on a hand and an amused grin on his lips.

Jungkook fought the reddening of his cheeks and huffed, whining a "hyungs!" before covering his face with his hands.

Hoseok cooed and brought his own hands up to uncover Jungkook's face.

"You're so pretty and adorable, Jungkookie, we'll make sure to stop by your room later tonight." He finished by kissing the tip of the younger's nose.

Jungkook spluttered, not expecting the elder to give in so easily, but nodded nonetheless, and Hoseok patted him on his ass as an affectionate way of asking him to go back to the dorm already.

"We still have to finish up a few things here," Yoongi said, not sounding particularly happy about it, "but we'll try to be quick, can't let our baby waiting."

Yoongi and Hoseok both knew that would be a difficult promise to keep, it was simply too easy to get absorbed in their work and lose track of time, but the shy smile Jungkook gave them, followed by a small wave and a "see you later then, please don't take too long, hyungs" was enough to get them enough motivation, almost to the point of dropping everything right there and then and follow after him.

The group always came first though, and they couldn't slack of, even if it meant going home with a cute boy.

With a heavy sigh they said their goodbyes, Hoseok and Yoongi each kissing one of Jungkook's cheeks.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

When Jungkook got back to the dorm he noticed Jimin and Taehyung bundled up on the living room's couch, fiddling with one of their phones.

The duo looked up as soon as they heard the rustling of shoes being left by the cabinet next to the entrance, but Jungkook ignored the stares he received after walking into the place and headed straight to his room, flopping down on the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes.

He couldn't wait for later that night.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hoseok and Yoongi arrived at the dorm a couple of hours later than they intended to, and they padded into the living room in slow steps, careful not to bump into something and disturb the other members.

As they were halfway through the hallway they glanced at the closed door of Hoseok's shared room with Jimin.

A faint glow was coming from its underside, and the rappers belatedly realized that, besides Jungkook, the 95 liners were the only ones home, and they were probably too busy captivated by one another to pay attention to anything else happening in the house.

They set their previous tip-toeing-over-the-squeaky-wood-floor aside and made a rush to the last door on the far left of the narrow hallway, Jungkook's room.

The door was halfway opened and they found the boy lying on his bed, phone in hands while the bluetooth speaker on the bedside table played a soft pop song.

Upon hearing the creak of the door Jungkook raised his head, tilting it a bit to the side while he took a moment to process the presence of his two hyungs there. He smiled wide right after, discarding the phone on the mattress by his side and getting up to great the elders with a tight hug each.

Yoongi added a quick kiss to Jungkook's neck during the hug, the younger giggling and slapping him lightly in the arm.

When it was Hoseok's turn the man wrapped his arms around Jungkook's waist, pulling him close, hands moving up to clasp over his shoulder blades. He kissed him hard on the lips, nipping at them, as if trying to taste more of the younger and devour every little piece of him.

He wasted no time to sweep his tongue over Jungkook's lips, poking lightly until the boy opened his mouth. Hoseok licked inside, running their tongues together. Jungkook shuddered, a soft hum coming from deep within him that was swallowed by the elder.

Yoongi watched them, an interested glint in his eyes, and tugged at Hoseok's sleeve, pulling it in the direction of the bed. The other two separated, faces flushed and panting lightly, and followed Yoongi's command.

Hoseok sat at the edge of the mattress, holding Jungkook by the hand and rubbing small circles over it with his thumb. Jungkook stopped in front of him, eyes fixated on their interlocked fingers. He seemed transfixed by the round motion the digits were performing on his skin and sat on the dancer's lap without much thought, a knee on each side of Hoseok's tights, straddling him.

The dancer let go of Jungkook's hand and held him by the waist instead, grip firm, fingers digging into his sides.

All the while, Yoongi remained by the door, silently observing the other two. They were definitely a sight to be seen, all with Hoseok's lean body and Jungkook's more muscled one pressed together and grinding against each other. Although this was only the beginning of their relationship, Yoongi was certain he'd never get tired of it, of how the two seemed to get lost in each other, molding and fitting perfectly together.

He could feel his own growing desire, his heartbeat increasing and a familiar coil building at the pit of his stomach, coming from a mix of anticipation and lust. When Hoseok started to move his hands up and down, letting it roam free over the expanse of Jungkook's chest and back, and the younger closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in reaction, he walked in their direction, not able to hold back anymore.

Yoongi rested a hand on Jungkook's waist, atop one of Hoseok's own, and tipped the boy's head back with the other. Despite the odd angle making the contact difficult, he kissed Jungkook hungrily, nibbling at his lips until the younger opened his mouth so he could push his tongue inside. Jungkook groaned, tilting his head more, wanting more. Yoongi eased him out, pulling apart and stroking his cheek with a thumb.

"Look at how pretty he is, Seok-ah, how hungry he is for us."

Hoseok grunted, raising Jungkook's shirt up until his neck so he could kiss his chest and down his stomach.

"So pretty," he said in between kisses, "so" a small lick over a nipple "ready for us."

Jungkook sucked in a breath, being overwhelmed by the sensations and compliments, and curled in on himself as much as he could, which just resulted in him cradling Hoseok's head in his arms, pulling him even closer. He could feel the man smiling against his skin, lips and tongue working over the lines of each one of his muscles.

Hoseok detached his mouth from Jungkook's skin, sucking one last mark onto the boy's stomach, and patted him on the tight. Jungkook got the signal to get up and left the dancer's lap, standing slightly to the side.

Hoseok also stood up, massaging down his legs to get the blood flowing again and playfully scowled and stuck his tongue out at Jungkook when he heard him scoffing at his gesture. He wiggled his toes to make sure all the numbness had left him and diverted his attention to the other man in front of him.

"Yoongi, get on the bed." He ordered, and Yoongi followed without even blinking.

Jungkook watched in awe how Yoongi actually obeyed the order. Even though he had seen Hoseok drop honorifics before it was even more amazing, and hotter, seeing that not only it also happened during sex, but that Yoongi seemed to completely let himself be under the younger's control as well.

To outside people Yoongi had this untouchable aura around him, this air of toughness, that never gave in to anything or anyone, but, in reality, the rapper didn't mind letting himself go in the hands of someone else and loved being coddled and taken care of, and the more Jungkook saw and learned about that the more he loved the elder, and Hoseok, for providing both him and Yoongi with the security and affection they needed.

Yoongi walked in front of Jungkook and sat on top of the bed, scooting upwards until his feet were dangling above ground.

He asked the younger to get closer to him by the motion of a finger and pulled him down, hands gripping at the hem of his shirt and taking it off, tossing it to the floor. He kissed Jungkook's cheek as he unbuttoned the boy's pants, which soon joined the shirt on a pile next to the bed along with his underwear, and was rewarded with a wide smile that cutely displayed Jungkook's teeth.

Hoseok cooed at them, clasping his hands together and squeaking a "You guys are so cute, I love you so much!"

Despite the obvious blush on his cheeks Yoongi rolled his eyes, yet still hid his embarrassment by pulling his hoodie and shirt over his head, discarding them atop Jungkook's clothes.

Jungkook laughed, both at the elder's reaction and at Hoseok's change in behavior. It was fascinating how the dancer, without effort, could thread himself between the lines of being strict and dominant, and of being swayed by anything and everything soft happening in front of him.

His serious side came to life again when he kneeled behind Jungkook, grabbing his ass cheeks with both hands without further notice. The plump flesh felt nice in his hands, full and firm, and he massaged them, spreading them apart then back together.

He bit at one of the cheeks, running a thumb over the recent formed teeth marks to sooth the pain away, then licked a long stripe from Jungkook's perineum to the dip of his back.

Jungkook arched, the wet touch sending shivers down his spine, and Hoseok took the reaction as an incentive to run the flat of his tongue over the rim, lapping at it avidly, teasing, but never dipping inside.

Jungkook's knuckles had long turned white from gripping at the bed sheets, trying to ground himself so he wouldn't fall on top of Yoongi, and he retorted to biting at his own lips to contain the moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth.

When Hoseok's tongue finally slid past his rim Jungkook moaned, long and low, and he had no choice other than to lean forward and towards Yoongi. He circled his arms around the elder's waist, head buried between the juncture of his hips and thighs.

He felt Yoongi card a lazy hand through his hair, the feeling doing nothing to appease the tightening in his stomach, instead making it grow slowly and steadily.

"Do you like it, baby?" Yoongi whispered. "Does Seokie's tongue feel good inside of your little hole?"

Jungkook whimpered and his nails dug into Yoongi's back. Faintly he heard the man hiss, but Yoongi did nothing besides putting his hands over Jungkook's to hold him in place.

"Can you raise yourself a bit for me, Jungkookie?" The elder asked in a sweet voice that didn't fool Jungkook. He knew Yoongi was about to do something and the anticipation seeped into him, making his skin tingle and his dick throb.

Jungkook stretched his trembling arms and raised his torso until his head was leveled with Yoongi's. Just when he made to stare at the elder he was met with a pair of feline eyes and Yoongi quickly gave him a peck before sliding under him.

Yoongi's lips closed over one of Jungkook's nipples, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin then sucking on it softly while his hand played with the other nub, rolling it through his thumb and index finger.

Jungkook trashed above him, the stimulation caused by Hoseok's tongue working relentless inside him, liking at his walls as the man sucked on his rim, coupled with the slight pressure on his nipples was extremely pleasurable, but also insanely intense, and he didn't know if he wanted to get away from all of the stimulation or let himself get completely lost in it.

In the end he did neither, all contact being taken from him in the blink of an eye.

He whined, wondering what his hyungs were doing that didn't involve getting him even closer to his orgasm.

Jungkook glanced down, deciding it would be easier to see what Yoongi was up to than Hoseok—he was still shaken by the actions that took place seconds before and craning his neck at a weird angle didn't seem like the most clever of ideas at the moment.

What he didn't expect to see was Yoongi hastily sliding his own pants and underwear down his legs with a shaky hand, panting while holding his hard cock with the other.

The head of Yoongi's dick was an angry red, swollen with all the blood that had rushed there after hearing Jungkook's whimpers, and as Yoongi squeezed the length a couple of times Jungkook sucked in a breath, swallowing hard.

He slid down Yoongi's body and gave the head a tentative lick. It didn't taste weird to him, so he opened his mouth to fit the whole thing inside.

Unfortunately for him he didn't have the chance to do that for much longer; Yoongi put a hand under his chin and removed him from his dick.

Jungkook's eyes squinted in confusion as he held eye contact with the elder. Sure it was his first time doing it, but was he really that bad at giving blowjobs?

"Your mouth felt amazing, baby, but we were planning on doing other things today. Don't worry, though, we'll have time for it at a later date." Yoongi seemed to read his mind and, although Jungkook didn't know what those "other things" were, the elder's words still reassured him, and on top of that he was now curious to see what the other two were going to come up with.

He heard shuffling coming from behind him. Hoseok was taking his sleeveless t-shirt and shorts off, and as Jungkook's gaze traveled through the dancer's body he realized the man wore nothing under said shorts. His eyes widened slightly and he bit back a small remark about Hoseok's lack of shame—he was still younger, and trying to sound smart would only result in him being punished (as a side note, maybe he should add that to the list of "things to try later", along with that blowjob for Yoongi and Hoseok's "chocking kink" he had already queued previously).

Contrary to him, Yoongi had no such qualms.

"Wow, you really came prepared, huh, Seok-ah. Funny thing is, I was with you in the studio earlier, you should've let me in in this little surprise of yours."

Hoseok snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you help me with something, Jungkookie?" Hoseok requested with an innocent and weirdly sweet voice.

Jungkook's eyebrows raised in confusion, not fully understanding where the man was trying to get at.

It all started to make sense when he noticed the man's slender fingers closing around his hand and guiding it to Yoongi's entrance.

His mouth fell open.

When did it become so hot in here, again? He could feel sweat forming on his temples and on his back as Hoseok pushed one of his own fingers, alongside one of Jungkook's, inside Yoongi.

The slide was made easy by the ridiculous amount of lube Hoseok had poured over their digits—he must've had been holding the bottle of sticky liquid for a while now, considering it was probably previously hidden inside his shorts' pocket—and the squelching sounds it was making, combined with Yoongi's short moans, were making Jungkook harden up even more and at a faster pace.

Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by the scene in front of him.

As they kept working Yoongi open, adding another finger and then one more, he could feel Hoseok's length poking the back of his thighs and some precum smearing over his skin.

"I think this is enough," Hoseok panted, removing all their fingers from Yoongi, who whimpered weekly without being able to do much else. He handed Jungkook the bottle of lube, "What do you say about fucking him now, sounds good?"

 _Sounds good?_ It sounded _wonderful_. Jungkook could barely hold in his excitement as he snatched the plastic flask from Hoseok's hands and nodded eagerly.

"I don't care about how dandy it sounds to you. Hurry up!" From someone in a position like his, Yoongi sounded way too demanding… Jungkook wanted to change that to whiny instead.

Before he could voice his ideas though, Hoseok seemed to think the same and spoke up, "No no no, what about you talk nicely to us, hyung?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath, but ultimately gave in, "I just can't wait to be filled by you, so please hurry and fuck me already, Jungkookie!" And he dragged the last syllable of Jungkook's name, ending it with a cute little pout.

Jungkook swallowed, cock throbbing as he held it and positioned it in front of Yoongi's hole. He eased it inside, careful not to hurt the elder, and Yoongi keened, wrapping his legs around Jungkook's legs to pull him impossibly closer.

Goosebumps immediately rushed through Jungkook's body. It was like little sparks were prickling at his limbs, making him tremble as his cock slid in and out of Yoongi, dragging itself slowly inside the warm, soft walls.

Swallowing hard, Hoseok stood back to observe the scene unfolding before him.

It was beyond hot seeing Yoongi struggle to decide between grab at the sheets or cling to Jungkook, eyes closed and lips red from all the biting he was doing. But a part of him also reveled in the image of the elder fighting to keep quiet, to pretend it didn't feel like his whole body was on fire. And Jungkook, trying to hold himself back to not hurt his hyung, but ultimately letting all his pleasure show through the blissed out expression on his face, was certainly not helping the descend of all blood in his body to his cock, he was getting lightheaded.

They looked _so fucking good_ and he couldn't just sit back and watch anymore.

Hoseok reached over Jungkook and picked the discarded bottle of lube up from the bed.

In no time his dick was completely covered in the clear substance and he positioned himself behind Jungkook, holding him by the hips and teasing at the entrance with his tip.

Jungkook's head snapped back just as Hoseok pushed himself inside, and the dancer was rewarded with the beautiful sight of Jungkook's mouth falling open and letting out a drawn out moan.

Hoseok grunted, starting to move in a slow rhythm and licking all the way up from Jungkook's neck to his jawline, biting at it and at his earlobe.

An embarrassingly high pitched moan slip past Jungkook's lips, the boy trying to muffle it by burying his face in Yoongi's neck.

The action only served to make him go deeper inside the rapper and soon his whimpers filled the room accompanied by Yoongi's own.

"Hyung, hyung, does it feel good?" Jungkook asked in raged breaths, pounding into Yoongi.

Yoongi grunted in response, back arching and consequently giving Jungkook better access, and he bit the sheets under him to try and muffle his moans.

"Oh, look at our baby," Hoseok sang, dick buried deep inside Jungkook and hints of poorly concealed amusement dripping from his tone, "he wants to know if he's fucking you good, hyung… Answer him."

Yoongi let go of the sheets, saliva dripping down his chin and a string of pants and curses leaving his mouth.

"Yes, fuck, yes, it feels so good. You're fucking me so good, Jungkookie."

Jungkook whimpered, head thrown backwards. Yoongi's praise sent him near the edge and he fucked into him harder, faster, and his movements started to falter as the coil in his lower abdomen increased.

Hoseok sensed he was close and gripped at his hips tighter. He was sure to leave bruises there, but it's not like Jungkook was complaining about the roughness, if the small moan that escaped his lips was anything to go by, so when his nails dug lightly into the skin he let them there, biting onto Jungkook's shoulder and thrusting into him in a new angle, going deeper.

When Jungkook screamed he knew he had hit his prostate, and so he aimed his next thrusts on that same spot.

Jungkook tried to keep his pace as he fucked Yoongi, but he was so close, _so close_ , that he could barely hold himself up.

It only took Yoongi's mouth latching onto his neck and sucking over his pulse point for him to reach his orgasm, shooting his load inside Yoongi.

Hoseok kept hold of him, clasping his hands on the sides of Jungkook's thighs and maintaining his pace. The boy slouched forward, panting heavily, head resting on Yoongi's shoulder.

After Jungkook came down from his high he found himself shaking from the beginnings of oversensitivity and barely registered Yoongi crying softly beneath him, as the only friction he was getting derived from Jungkook's small thrusts caused by Hoseok still pounding into him. It was clearly not enough to get him off, and Jungkook took pity on his disheveled state and used a hand to swipe the elder's hair off his forehead.

Yoongi shuddered, Jungkook's feather light touch sending sparks through his body, legs spreading wider. He looked up at the boy, eyes pleading.

If the oversensitivity wasn't already enough, Yoongi's pliant demeanor definitely spurt Jungkook's dick back to full hardness. It was all becoming too much and he knew he'd soon reach his second orgasm or pass out from the constant stimulation, so he did the only thing his mind got him to focus on at the moment, grab Yoongi's cock and jerk him off as if his life depended on it.

He enclosed the head in his hand, starting a rashly up and down movement and squeezing the tip with each thrust.

 _"Aaahh_ " Yoongi closed his eyes shut and screamed, his orgasm hitting him harder than expected and painting his chest and stomach in thick ropes of white.

The strips of cum made the slide of Jungkook's hand over Yoongi's dick easier, and he took the opportunity to speed up his pace, milking the elder until he was sobbing and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Fuck, you look so pretty, hyung." Jungkook panted, hand slowing down until coming to a stop. He took two fingers to his mouth and licked the cum off them, humming pleasantly at the taste. "Hmm, and you taste good _too-_ " abruptly, he was interrupted by a loud squeak that came tumbling its way out of his throat.

Hoseok was still hard and buried inside of him and, judging by the sharp thrust he just performed, he was growing impatient too.

"You both look amazing," Hoseok growled next to Jungkook's ear, "all sweaty and spent and crying from overstimulation. I wish I could drag this out more, but come on, Jungkookie, bend down for hyung, let me finish fucking you."

Jungkook didn't need to be told twice, he leaned over Yoongi and indulged in a heated kiss with him, all tongue and sucking, ass raised high in the air.

Hoseok resumed his movements and it took him less than a couple of minutes to reach his climax after Jungkook's walls started to tighten around him. He came with a broken moan, jaw falling slack and eyelids fluttering shut.

Jungkook bit Yoongi's bottom lip and came for the second time, almost at the same time as Hoseok, and he cried into Yoongi's mouth, the elder brushing his fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him, easing him down.

Hoseok removed his softening cock from inside Jungkook and slumped to the bed next to Yoongi, tilting his head to the side to kiss him on the cheek. Yoongi flushed a pretty shade of pink but turned to face him and kiss him softly on the lips nonetheless.

The sweet display of affection caused a fond smile to spread over Jungkook's lips, and he flopped onto the bed in between his two hyungs, making the bed shake under them. His smile grew wider when the two rolled their eyes and laughed breathlessly at his bratty behavior.

Jungkook giggled, turning to one side then the other to kiss both Yoongi and Hoseok.

Hoseok spread an arm to hug the other two closer to him and threw a leg over Jungkook. Yoongi nuzzled on Jungkook's side and held Hoseok's hand with his own.

"I'm tired." Yoongi murmured, sleep slowly taking over him. "Let's clean up later."

"I'll hold you up to that, hyung, and if you start with your 'just five more minutes' bullshit I'll ask Jungkookie to drag you out of this bed and throw you in the bathtub." Hoseok replied in a tone without any bite, already used to the elder's ways, but his eyes were already closed.

Jungkook hummed contentedly, letting himself be swept by the comforting embrace of sleep. Sure, he would never pass up the opportunity to carry a grumbling Yoongi out of bed, but maybe he'd be the one asking for five more minutes of cuddling with his boyfriends instead.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't believe I finished this story! I'm not even kidding, but I think I started writing it about two years ago? And initially it wasn't even supposed to be yoonkookseok, tho I'm happy it turned out this way. It also got abandoned for a long while until my love for the ot3 grew to a ridiculous amount this year and I finally had the courage to go back to it and change the whole plot.

Anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
